Liste der Columbia Pictures Filme (Auswahl)
Dies ist eine Auflistung (Auswahl) der von Columbia Pictures herausgebrachten Filme. Liste der Columbia Pictures Filme (Auswahl) 1920er Jahre * 1922 - More To Be Pitied Than Scorned (C.B.C. Produktion) * 1922 - Nur ein Ladenmädchen (orig. Only A Shop Girl) (C.B.C. Produktion) * 1928 - That Certain Thing * 1928 - Submarine * 1928 - So This Is Love * 1929 - The Donovan Affair * 1929 - Junggesellin aus Leidenschaft (orig. The Bachelor Girl) 1930er Jahre * 1931 - Vor Blondinen wird gewarnt (orig. Platinum Blonde) * 1932 - Der Tag, an dem die Bank gestürmt wurde (orig. American Madness) * 1932 - Vier Fäuste wie ein Donnerschlag (orig. Fighting Fool) * 1932 - Unbescholten (orig. Virtue) * 1934 - Es geschah in einer Nacht (orig. It Happened One Night) * 1934 - Napoleon vom Broadway (orig. Twentieth Century) * 1934 - Das leuchtende Ziel (orig. One Night of Love) * 1935 - She Married Her Boss * 1935 - Stadtgespräch (orig. The Whole Town's Talking) * 1936 - Mr. Deeds geht in die Stadt (orig. Mr. Deeds Goes to Town) * 1937 - In den Fesseln von Shangri-La (orig. Lost Horizon) * 1937 - Die schreckliche Wahrheit (orig. The Awful Truth) * 1937 - The Shadow * 1938 - Lebenskünstler (orig. You Can't Take It with You) * 1938 - Blondie (erster Film der Blondie-Reihe) * 1939 - S.O.S. Feuer an Bord - auch unter dem Titel Flugpioniere in Not (orig. Only Angels Have Wings) * 1939 - Mr. Smith geht nach Washington (orig. Mr. Smith Goes to Washington) 1940er Jahre * 1940 - Sein Mädchen für besondere Fälle (orig. His Girl Friday) * 1940 - Ein Ehemann zuviel (orig. Too Many Husbands) * 1940 - Hochzeit wider Willen (orig. The Doctor Takes a Wife) * 1941 - Adam hatte vier Söhne (orig. Adam Had Four Sons) * 1941 - Akkorde der Liebe (orig. Penny Serenade) * 1941 - Urlaub vom Himmel (orig. Here Comes Mr. Jordan) * 1941 - Du gehörst zu mir (orig. You Belong to Me) * 1942 - Zeuge der Anklage (orig. The Talk of the Town) * 1942 - Meine Schwester Ellen (orig. My Sister Eileen) * 1942 - Du warst nie berückender - auch unter dem Titel Ein schönes Mädchen wie du (orig. You Were Never Lovelier) * 1943 - Immer mehr, immer fröhlicher (orig. The More the Merrier) * 1943 - Desperados - Aufruhr der Gesetzlosen (orig. The Desperadoes) * 1943 - Batman und Robin (orig. The Batman) * 1943 - Sahara * 1944 - Es tanzt die Göttin - auch unter dem Titel Das Fräulein auf dem Titelblatt (orig. Cover Girl) * 1944 - Modell wider Willen (orig. Together Again) * 1945 - Küsse und verschweig mir nichts! (orig. Kiss and Tell) * 1945 - Mein Name ist Julia Ross (orig. My Name Is Julia Ross) * 1946 - Gilda * 1946 - Gehaßt, gejagt, gefürchtet (orig. Renegades) * 1946 - Der Jazzsänger (orig. The Jolson Story) * 1947 - Späte Sühne - auch unter dem Titel Ein Mensch verschwindet (orig. Dead Reckoning) * 1947 - Abgekartetes Spiel (orig. Framed) * 1947 - Eine Göttin auf Erden (orig. Down to Earth) * 1947 - Die Lady von Shanghai (orig. The Lady from Shanghai) * 1948 - Liebesnächte in Sevilla (orig. The Loves of Carmen) * 1948 - Ich tanze in dein Herz (orig. Ladies of the Chorus) * 1949 - Der Berg des Schreckens (orig. Lust for Gold) * 1949 - Schweigegeld für Liebesbriefe (orig. The Reckless Moment) * 1949 - Der Mann, der herrschen wollte (orig. All the King's Men) * 1949 - Flitterwochen mit Hindernissen (orig. Tell It to the Judge) 1950er Jahre * 1950 - Ein einsamer Ort (orig. In a Lonely Place) * 1950 - Robin Hoods Vergeltung (orig. Rogues of Sherwood Forest) * 1950 - Der letzte Freibeuter (orig. Last of the Buccaneers) * 1950 - Die Lügnerin (orig. Harriet Craig) * 1950 - Die ist nicht von gestern (orig. Born Yesterday) * 1951 - Frauenraub in Marokko (orig. Ten Tall Men) * 1952 - Affäre in Trinidad (orig. Affair in Trinidad) * 1952 - Budapest antwortet nicht (orig. Assignment: Paris) * 1952 - Goldraub in Texas (orig. Hangman's Knot) * 1953 - Salome * 1953 - Die 5000 Finger des Dr. T. (orig. The 5,000 Fingers of Dr. T.) * 1953 - Verdammt in alle Ewigkeit (orig. From Here to Eternity) * 1953 - Heißes Eisen (orig. The Big Heat) * 1953 - Fegefeuer (orig. Miss Sadie Thompson) * 1954 - Die seltsamen Wege des Pater Brown (orig. Father Brown) * 1954 - Die Faust im Nacken (orig. On the Waterfront) * 1954 - Eine glückliche Scheidung (orig. Phffft) * 1955 - Der Mann aus Laramie (orig. The Man from Laramie) * 1955 - Ehe in Fesseln (orig. Queen Bee) * 1955 - Picknick (orig. Picnic) * 1956 - Schmutziger Lorbeer (orig. The Harder They Fall) * 1956 - Geliebt in alle Ewigkeit (orig. The Eddy Duchin Story) * 1957 - Das Spiel mit dem Feuer (orig. Fire Down Below) * 1957 - Zähl bis drei und bete (orig. 3:10 to Yuma) * 1957 - Die Brücke am Kwai (orig. The Bridge on the River Kwai) * 1957 - Fahrkarte ins Jenseits (orig. Decision at Sundown) * 1958 - Das letzte Hurra (orig. The Last Hurrah) * 1958 - Auf eigene Faust (orig. Ride Lonesome) * 1959 - April entdeckt die Männer (orig. Gidget) * 1959 - Sie kamen nach Cordura (orig. They Came to Cordura) * 1959 - Plötzlich im letzten Sommer (orig. Suddenly, Last Summer) * 1959 - Unser Mann in Havanna (orig. Our Man in Havana) 1960er Jahre * 1961 - Die Kanonen von Navarone (orig. The Guns of Navarone) * 1961 - Ein Fleck in der Sonne (orig. A Raisin in the Sun) * 1961 - Zwei ritten zusammen (orig. Two Rode Together) * 1961 - Die geheimnisvolle Insel (orig. Mysterious Island) * 1961 - Der Teufel kommt um vier (orig. The Devil at 4 O'Clock) * 1962 - Barabbas * 1962 - Lawrence von Arabien (orig. Lawrence of Arabia) * 1962 - Auf glühendem Pflaster (orig. Walk on the Wild Side) * 1962 - Rebellion (orig. H.M.S. Defiant) * 1962 - Noch Zimmer frei (orig. The Notorious Landlady) * 1962 - Der letzte Zug (orig. Experiment in Terror) * 1964 - Dr. Seltsam, oder wie ich lernte, die Bombe zu lieben (orig. Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb) * 1964 - Leih mir deinen Mann (orig. Good Neighbor Sam) * 1964 - Die erste Fahrt zum Mond (orig. First Men in the Moon) * 1964 - Deine Zeit ist um (orig. Behold a Pale Horse) * 1964 - Angriffsziel Moskau - auch unter dem Titel Fail Safe - Feuer wird vom Himmel fallen (orig. Fail-Safe) * 1965 - Lord Jim * 1965 - Dschingis Khan (orig. Genghis Khan) * 1965 - Der Fänger (orig. The Collector) * 1965 - Cat Ballou – Hängen sollst du in Wyoming (orig. Cat Ballou) * 1965 - Zwischenfall im Atlantik (orig. The Bedford Incident) * 1966 - Ein Mann wird gejagt (orig. The Chase) * 1966 - Georgy Girl * 1966 - Alvarez Kelly * 1966 - Die gefürchteten Vier (orig. The Professionals) * 1967 - Casino Royale * 1967 - Der Tiger schlägt zurück (orig. The Tiger Makes Out) * 1967 - Rate mal, wer zum Essen kommt (orig. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner) * 1967 - Kaltblütig (orig. In Cold Blood) * 1968 - Der Schwimmer (orig. The Swimmer) * 1968 - Schlacht um Anzio (orig. The Battle For Anzio) * 1968 - Funny Girl * 1969 - Rollkommando (orig. The Wrecking Crew) * 1969 - Die Todesreiter (orig. The Desperados) * 1969 - Mackenna’s Gold * 1969 - Easy Rider * 1969 - Verschollen im Weltraum (orig. Marooned) * 1969 - Die Kaktusblüte (orig. Cactus Flower) 1970er Jahre * 1970 - Ein Mann sucht sich selbst (orig. Five Easy Pieces) * 1970 - Kein Lied für meinen Vater (orig. I Never Sang for My Father) * 1970 - Die Dame im Auto mit Brille und Gewehr (orig. The Lady in the Car with Glasses and a Gun) * 1970 - Der Sheriff (orig. I Walk the Line) * 1971 - Monty Pythons wunderbare Welt der Schwerkraft (orig. And Now for Something Completely Different) * 1971 - Die letzte Vorstellung (orig. The Last Picture Show) * 1971 - Nikolaus und Alexandra (orig. Nicholas and Alexandra) * 1971 - Der Millionenraub (orig. $'') * 1973 - Der verlorene Horizont (orig. ''Lost Horizon) * 1973 - Das letzte Kommando (orig. The Last Detail) * 1974 - Sindbads gefährliche Abenteuer (orig. The Golden Voyage of Sinbad) * 1975 - Der Mann ohne Nerven (orig. Breakout) * 1975 - Shampoo * 1975 - Funny Lady * 1975 - 700 Meilen westwärts (orig. Bite the Bullet) * 1975 - Der Mann, der König sein wollte (orig. The Man Who Would Be King) * 1976 - Taxi Driver * 1976 - Robin und Marian (orig. Robin and Marian) * 1976 - Eine Leiche zum Dessert (orig. Murder by Death) * 1976 - Schwarzer Engel (orig. Obsession) * 1976 - Der Strohmann (orig. The Front) * 1977 - Sindbad und das Auge des Tigers (orig. Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger) * 1977 - Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art (orig. Close Encounters of the Third Kind) * 1978 - Der wilde Haufen von Navarone - auch unter dem Titel Force 10 - Die Spezialeinheit (orig. Force 10 from Navarone) * 1979 - Das tödliche Dreieck (orig. Hanover Street) * 1979 - … und Gerechtigkeit für alle (orig. ...And Justice for All) * 1979 - 1941 – Wo bitte geht’s nach Hollywood (orig. 1941) * 1979 - Hinter dem Rampenlicht (orig. All That Jazz) * 1979 - Der elektrische Reiter (orig. The Electric Horseman) 1980er Jahre * 1980 - Oh, Moses! (orig. Wholly Moses!) * 1980 - Die blaue Lagune (orig. The Blue Lagoon) * 1981 - Heavy Metal * 1981 - Die Sensationsreporterin (orig. Absence of Malice) * 1982 - Flammen am Horizont (orig. Wrong Is Right) * 1982 - Monty Python Live at the Hollywood Bowl * 1982 - Gandhi * 1982 - Tootsie * 1983 - Das fliegende Auge (orig. Blue Thunder) * 1983 - Der große Frust (orig. The Big Chill) * 1983 - Christine * 1983 - Frauen waren sein Hobby (orig. The Man Who Loved Women) * 1984 - Gegen jede Chance (orig. Against All Odds) * 1984 - Moskau in New York (orig. Moscow on the Hudson) * 1984 - Ghostbusters – Die Geisterjäger (orig. Ghost Busters) * 1984 - Karate Kid (orig. The Karate Kid) * 1985 - St. Elmo's Fire - Die Leidenschaft brennt tief (orig. St. Elmo's Fire) * 1985 - Die rabenschwarze Nacht – Fright Night (orig. Fright Night) * 1985 - Die Braut (orig. The Bride) * 1986 - Karate Kid II – Entscheidung in Okinawa (orig. The Karate Kid, Part II) * 1987 - Zwischen den Zeilen (orig. 84 Charing Cross Road) * 1987 - La Bamba * 1987 - Chicago Blues (orig. The Big Town) * 1987 - Der Mann im Hintergrund (orig. Someone to Watch Over Me) * 1988 - Ich bin Du (orig. Vice Versa) * 1988 - Little Nikita * 1988 - Der Priestermord (orig. To Kill a Priest) * 1988 - Die Abenteuer des Baron Münchhausen (orig. The Adventures of Baron Munchausen) * 1989 - Ghostbusters II * 1989 - Karate Kid III – Die letzte Entscheidung (orig. The Karate Kid, Part III) 1990er Jahre * 1990 - Flatliners – Heute ist ein schöner Tag zum Sterben (orig. Flatliners) * 1990 - Zeit des Erwachens (orig. Awakenings) * 1991 - Tödliche Gedanken (orig. Mortal Thoughts) * 1991 - Indian Runner (orig. The Indian Runner) * 1991 - Rückkehr zur Blauen Lagune (orig. Return to the Blue Lagoon) * 1991 - My Girl – Meine erste Liebe (orig. My Girl) * 1992 - Eine Klasse für sich (orig. A League of Their Own) * 1992 - Bitter Moon * 1992 - Weiblich, ledig, jung sucht... (orig. Single White Female) * 1992 - Bram Stoker’s Dracula (orig. Dracula) * 1992 - Eine Frage der Ehre (orig. A Few Good Men) * 1993 - Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier (orig. Groundhog Day) * 1994 - Betty und ihre Schwestern (orig. Little Women) * 1995 - To Die For * 1995 - Der erste Ritter (orig. First Knight) * 1995 - Hallo, Mr. President (orig. The American President) * 1995 - Sinn und Sinnlichkeit (orig. Sense and Sensibility) * 1996 - Amy und die Wildgänse (orig. Fly Away Home) * 1996 - Larry Flynt – Die nackte Wahrheit (orig. The People vs. Larry Flynt) * 1997 - Men in Black * 1997 - Air Force One * 1997 - Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast (orig. I Know What You Did Last Summer) * 1998 - Still Crazy * 1999 - Das Ende einer Affäre (orig. The End of the Affair) * 1999 - Stuart Little 2000er Jahre * 2000 - 3 Engel für Charlie (orig. Charlie's Angels) * 2000 - Vertical Limit * 2000 - Forrester – Gefunden! (orig. Finding Forrester) * 2000 - All die schönen Pferde (orig. All the Pretty Horses) * 2001 - Ritter aus Leidenschaft (orig. A Knight's Tale) * 2002 - Panic Room * 2002 - Spider-Man * 2002 - Men in Black II * 2003 - S.W.A.T. – Die Spezialeinheit (orig. S.W.A.T.) * 2003 - Peter Pan * 2005 - Into the Blue * 2005 - The Producers * 2006 - Marie Antoinette * 2006 - Das Spiel der Macht (orig. All the King's Men) Seit etwa 2004/2005 wird die Marke Columbia Pictures vermehrt durch Sony Pictures Entertainment abgelöst. Kategorie:Liste von Filmen